Sucker for pain
by Pheonix Evans
Summary: Remus stood down the hall waiting for the elevator and heard her anguished cry', can this be good or will this be bad. Will remus regret it. Then meeting 2 years later will that break Ginny's resolve to forget about him, HIATUS
1. regret or not

Ginny sat on the lounge in her and Remus's living room in their flat. She was waiting for him to get home. Someone knocked at the door. She stood and ran to the door. She opened it and no one was there. A letter addressed to her was sitting on the floor. It was in Remus's handwriting.

'Remus.' She yelled.

Remus stood down the hall waiting for the elevator and heard her anguished cry. It broke him to piece but he had to do this. She needed a normal life and he couldn't give that to her.

Ginny picked up the letter and walked into the flat slamming the door. She had a fair idea what the letter said. She ripped it open.

Ginerva,

I'm leaving, I won't tell you where but I'll tell you why. You deserve so much better then me. I want you to be free. I'm older then you and a werewolf and I don't what to hurt you.

Remus

She fell on the lounge sobbing. He kept telling her he loved her, but it was all a lie.

Remus stood in his hotel room. He kept telling him self he was protecting her from getting hurt. It was the only way to stop him self from running back to their, her, flat and begging for forgiveness.

Ginny stood at her parent's funeral. They had been killed in the fight against Voldemort. She was twenty-five it was unfair she still needed her parents.

She stood near the wall away from all the people. She looked to the door and watched Remus walk in.

Remus walked into Molly and Arthur's funeral. He looked around for Ginny and found her standing next to the wall. He headed her way.

'Ginny, I'm so sorry for your loss.'

'Yeah two in two weeks. I'm just a sucker for pain.' Snapped Ginny and strode away from him. Remus watched her walk straight out of the room.

Ginny sat on the floor in her dance studio. She taught all kinds of dance to the wizarding children. She kept stretching as the bell for the door tinkled telling her that someone stepped in. she looked up to the person. It was Hermione.

'Hey Mione how's it going with Ron?'

'Fine. I came here to ask what had happened to you and Remus? And asked if I could enroll Emma.'

'Don't ever say his name again.' Snapped Ginny standing up. She walked over to the front desk. 'I just need you to fill this in and 10 gallons a month.'

'Right.' Said Hermione. 'Well, would you like to come to dinner tonight. Emma would love to see you again.'

'Sure.'

'Everyone will be there. All your nieces nephews. Family and a couple of friends.'

'Okay Mione, I promise I'll be there, and stay. No work to hold me up.'

'Why did you quit being an aurora?'

'Because I wasn't enjoying myself.'

'Your not suppose to. And you are the most powerful witch I know.'

'Yeah well I wanted to do something that was me.'

'Bye Gin.'

'Bye Mione.' Hermione turned and left.

'Ronald, get the door!' shouted Hermione. Ginny giggled.

'Sorry I'm late.' Said the male voice. Ginny recognized it.

'Hermione why did you invite him.'

'I didn't Ron did.'

'Oh I just remember I have a meeting right now.' Said Ginny standing.

'Don't, you promised you would stay.' Emma, Rachael, Tabatha, Hannah and Jaclyn came in.

'Auntie Ginny! When do dance class start?' asked Emma.

'In two days.' Replied Ginny. The five girls were in her dance class. Emma was Hermione and Ron's they also had Arthur and Felix. Emma was five Arthur seven and Felix eight. Arthur and Felix attended her rap dance class. Harry and Luna had Tabatha and Rachael twins both five and James, eight. Fred and Angelina had Hannah five, as well as Chris ten. George and Katie had Kyle, nine and Hugh, seven. Percy and Penelope had Paige six. Charlie and Leanne had Jaclyn five and Frankie twelve. Bill and Fleur had Amanda, four, Victor eight.

Ginny turned and saw Remus walk through the door way with a girl by his side. She looked about five years younger then him. A girl came in behind them she looked about eighteen. Ginny stood.

'Hermione I have to go please.' She pleaded with her eyes.

'No.'

'Fine I'm going out for fresh air. I'll take these five with me so I don't run.' She turned and walked straight into the eighteen year old.

'Sorry. I'm Ginny.'

'Sophie.'

'Hi Sophie. I have to take these girls out side I'll talk later.'

'Can I come with you? I'm just around too many people I don't know.'

'Sure.' Said Ginny. They all went outside. 'Girls. This is Sophie. Sophie these are Emma, Rachael, Tabatha, Hannah and Jaclyn. They all go to my dance classes.'

'Hi.' Said the five girls.

'Hi.' Sophie smiled back. 'You teach dance. Aren't you a bit young.'

'No I'm twenty five.'

'Oh. My moms forty. And her boyfriend is...'

'Forty five.' Said Ginny. Sophie nodded her head. 'Girls go in me and Sophie want to talk.' The five girls ran inside. 'So how did they meet?'

'My mother is a werewolf.' Said Sophie.

'Oh.' Ginny looked at her feet. Remus came out.

'Sophie your mother wants you.'

'Yeah I'm going.' Sophie went inside.

'Ginny I was going to tell you.'

'No you weren't and there was no reason for you too. You're aloud to do what you like you're a fully grown man.' Said Ginny. She still didn't look up at him afraid she would start crying. 'And like you said. I'm too young.'

'Ginny look at me.'

'No.' she stormed passed him and into the house. She walked up to Hermione. 'I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. See you.' Before she got to the front door Remus called out to her.

'Ginny, wait.' She spun around and faced him.

'No. I finally know you're happy and don't need some ex-school girl crush. We were going out for seven years. If you loved me one bit we probably would have got married. But no. I should have known you would rather run a mile then commit. Your girlfriend should find out about that before you rip out her heart and tear it to shreds as well.' Ginny left.

Ginny opened her door to her flat. She looked around. She walked up to the mantle above the fireplace. A picture of her and Remus still stood there. She went to the cupboard and got out a box. She put all the photos the stuff he left behind and the presents he gave her. She kept the teddy bears and the necklace.

She apparated with all the things to his new apartment. She put the box down and went to apparate but the door opened. Remus stood there.

'Ginny.' Said Remus.

'I'm just dropping off a few things.'

'Me and Jai broke up.' Said Remus.

'I don't care.' She turned deciding to go for a walk before she apparated home.

'So you won't consider taking me back?'

'What do you think? Seven-year relationship and you leave. You should have stabbed me or tortured me it wouldn't have hurt as much.' She said over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

Ginny sat down on the park bench. This was where Remus found her after Seamus had been killed in the war. She wiped the tears away that started to form. She heard a pop and turned around. Remus stood there.

'Why don't you get the picture? I don't love you anymore.'

'That's a lie and you know it.'

'I don't want to be hurt again.'

Ginny was teaching her dance class when a man came in. He was wearing a suit.

'Class, break time.' She walked over to him.

'Hi I'm Ginny. How may I help you?'

'Wesley I'm here to offer you a job.'

'Where?'

'America. My boss, the C.E.O of the biggest Law firm in the world wants you to work for him.' Said Wesley.

'How does he know me?'

'He is a friend with a Albus Dumbledore. He asked if he knew anyone with strength and the smartest witch he knew. Dumbledore said you.'

'Okay. But I'll have to find someone to take over my dance classes. And I'll have to say bye to my family or what's left of it.'

'Okay. But I have found a replacement dance teacher for you. Her name is Alex.'

'Thanks.'

Ginny sat in between Hermione and Luna the whole family was there. Ginny stood.

'I have been offered a job in America and have taken it.'

'Good on you Ginny.' Said Fred. He stood and hugged her.

'I need someone to tell Remus.'

'Tell him yourself.' Remus walked in. 'Sorry I'm late. What did you want to tell me?'

'I'm leaving the country. For good.' Said Ginny.

'But...' he started she apparated out.

She packed all her clothes. And anything else she would need.

She arrived in L.A. Wesley was waiting for her.

'Hi Wesley.'

'Good day Ginerva.'

'Ginny please.' Said Gin.

'Okay. Well Angel will be waiting so come on.'

Ginny stepped into Wolfram and Hart. It was huge. A boppy girl with blonde hair that reminded her of her squib cousin Harmony came over.

'Hi I'm Harmony.'

'Harmy. Remember me Gin.'

'Ginny. Is that really you gee you've grown.'

'Yeah so have you. I see you're now a secretary. And by the smell of things dead. Vampire.' It was a statement not a question.

'How did you know?'

'Don't know.' Said Ginny.

'Harmony I have to take her to Angel. Catch up another time.'

'Sure Wes.'

Wesley showed her into Angel's office. He and a green demon were in there.

'You must be Ginny.'

Ginny was so glad she was away from England. Remus just proved that she couldn't handle love and never again was she going to.


	2. author's note

For those of you who are confused about the lawyer thing.

It isn't a muggle lawyer company and if you read my next chapter you'll see that she's not only a lawyer.

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far:

Aikakone: thanks for the advice I'm a bit of a novice writer for Remus and Ginny.

Mimi: I always thought of Ginny as a powerful witch because of when she was taken over by Voldemort.

I'm posting the next chapter up as soon as I finish.


	3. suprise

Ginny hands full of papers ran down to the meeting room. She was late for the AI meeting. She walked in.

'Sorry I'm late. Some guy in accounting held me up.' She looked up. Her mouth opened and she dropped her papers.

'Ginny this is Remus and Oz they are here about any other werewolves in the region.' Said Angel.

'Daniel.' Said Ginny with a smile she bent down to pick up her papers. 'How nice to see you again.'

'You know Oz?' said Wesley.

'Of course I do I met him the same time as I met everyone else from Sunnydale.' Said Ginny.

'I see you still haven't forgiven me,' said Remus.

'Well would you forgive yourself if you were me.' snapped Ginny.

'No Miss Weasley I wouldn't.' said Remus.

'I see you know both.' Said Angel.

'Remus was my second, sixth, and seventh Defence against the dark arts Professor. And we dated for seven years. Broke up what two years ago.' Said Ginny.

'Yes, two years tomorrow.' Said Remus.

'Well do you think you could work with him? You know where every werewolf in this town is.' Said Angel.

'Thanks for the complement. And yes I will be fine with it. I could just kick his but if he gets to much.' Said Ginny.

'What do you mean?' asked Oz.

'We found out I'm a slayer.' Said Ginny. 'Cool huh.'

'Not really.' Smirked Oz.

'Come on we'll go to my office. I'm sure I have the file some where.' Said Ginny.

Remus looked at her. She didn't look that professional, she was wearing hipster jeans a t-shirt with a shirt over the top. She had on skate shoes and her hair was in two ponytails. Her t-shirt said 'I'm a Lawyer. No Really.'

'Love the shirt Mini-Red.' Smiled Oz.

'Well I have to tell people I'm a lawyer some how. Most people think I'm an intern.' They walked into Ginny's office. It had her desk in the center and two chairs in front of the desk. She had two couches around a table and a fireplace. She walked over to her desk put the papers down and went to the filing cabinet in the corner.

'I think it's in here. If not it's in the computer. So why are you gathering all the werewolves?' asked Ginny going threw her filing cabinet.

'Well we need them for something.' Said Oz.

'Yeah well you'll have to be careful. They love their jobs. I see them all once a month. I think Angel knows one personally, Nina. I know all of them here. That's one of my jobs. As well as employee trainer. Vamp killer, which is a destiny not a job. Now I'm babbling. Just call me Willow and be done with it.' Ginny stood with a folder and walked to her desk. 'Now we have all the folders with all the werewolves. You want to come with me and get them. Or talk to them. What ever. I'll drive. I've got a car.'

They went down to the carport and got in Ginny's car. Remus in the front and Oz in the back.

'So have you gone back to the wizarding world at all?' asked Remus.

'Um. Nope. They usually visit me at my house. I haven't really had a break since I started working here two years ago. It's fun thought.' Ginny said she leant forward and turned on the music so she didn't have to talk to Remus. 'I run away' by Britney Spears just came on. Ginny sung along.

'You took your love away, too fast  
Love, no chance to say look back  
And now I know the truth,  
It make, its easier  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand  
  
Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I'll tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away

I run away

I run away.  
  
You threw it all away, so blind  
You pushed me far from you,  
In your life.  
Now I know the tears,  
Won't lead to loneliness  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand  
  
Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I'll tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away

I run away

I run away

I run away

I run away ay ay ay ay

I run away ay ay ay ay

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away

I run away

I run awaaaaaaaaay  
  
Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away

I run away

I run away.' She stopped the car.


	4. what?

'So this is Debbie Cross.' Said Ginny looking at her paper work. 'She's a nurse at L.A main hospital.'

'So the American Ministry of magic doesn't care.' Said Remus.

'No. Wolfram and Hart takes care of the bad people, well the American Wolfram and Hart, the MOM of different countries takes care of werewolves. We give them money if they can't work. We give them housing that they can't get. But most Werewolves work. It's only 3 days a month. We even get their employer to give them the three days off.' Said Ginny getting out of the car. She walked down to the door. She knocked as Remus and Oz came up behind her. Debbie opened the door.

'Ginny.' Said Debbie smiling. 'Come in. I wasn't expecting you till next week.'

'Well I have two men here that need to talk to you about something.' Said Ginny.

'Okay, Gin let them in,' said Debbie. The three walked in.

'Please guys be nice to Debbie. Or she can sue you. And trust me her lawyer is a bitch. Wait that's me,' said Ginny with a smirk.

'Deb these are Daniel Osbourne and Remus Lupin. Daniel is a Sunnydale werewolf and Remus is a British one.' Said Ginny introducing them.

'You two should definitely stay here. Ginny here gets the best for werewolves. We even get together all of us and have a chat.' Said Debbie as they sat down.

'So get to the point. We have fifteen more people to see.' Said Ginny.

'See ain't she nice. She doesn't call us animals or beasts or anything.' Said Debbie.

'Deb, Hun they know. I've been friends with these two since I was twelve.' Smiled Ginny to Debbie.

'Oh.' Said Debbie. 'Well did you hear that she also went out with a werewolf?'

'Deb. Remus is the werewolf I went out with. Remember I'm British as well.' Said Ginny nervously.

'Well you seem too American that's what I like about you.' Said Deb.

'Guys tell her. I have a better idea for something I'll meet you in the car.' Said Ginny.

She walked out and sat in the car making phone calls.

An hour later Remus and Oz came out of the house looking like they had just turned back from being a werewolf.

'See that's why I had to get out of there. So did you tell her.' Smirked Ginny.

'Yes.' Said Remus.

'As well as getting some good goss on you.' Oz smirked back.

'Oz shut up. Okay I made some calls to the rest of the people you need and they'll meet us at my office. I did Debbie first because she is a right pain in the ass to all the other werewolves. We almost lost her once because I almost killed her. But she realized not to pee me off but she still does it. Sometimes at least.' she started driving. 'You don't mind if I go and get something to eat I missed breakfast because of Angel.'

Ginny had got her food and they now sat in her office waiting for the werewolves to turn up.

'So Ginny when did you become a slayer?' asked Remus.

'When I moved here.' Ginny simply answered.

'Will you ever forgive me?' Remus asked.

'What you leaving me then hooking up with Jai. What's to forgive? It's simple you didn't love me.' said Ginny standing up. Oz slipped out of the office to get Angel to get a conference room for the meeting instead of Ginny's office.

'That's not true.' Said Remus.

'I was fooled once I won't be fooled again.' Said Ginny walking over to her window to look out it.

'I did and do still love you. I just thought I wasn't good enough for you.'

'You were right you were no good for me, because you could hurt me. Now can you just drop it? Oz has now set up a conference room.' Ginny went and wrote on a piece of paper. Conference room 4 and stuck it up on her door.

After the meeting Ginny walked into Angel's office with Oz and Remus.

"Gin bug." Angel said.

"You have bad news don't you." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, it's your turn to patrol tonight. And I was wondering if Remus and Oz could stay at your place. You're the only one with an actual house."


	5. Surprise again and Harry?

Sorry haven't updated in quite a while I actually lost the story and forgot that I put it on line until I found it on GROWL.

I hope to finish this story but with year 12 exams coming up it might take a bit longer than I wish

Enjoy reading

Ginny and Remus forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sure it's fine with me. You do know my little girl is coming tonight.' Said Ginny.

'Oh she is. How is her father?'

'Fine,' said Ginny. 'Though I'm sure she's killing him.'

'Well you get going and bring Daniel and Remus with you.' Said Angel.

'Ciao Angel cakes.' Said Ginny and walked out Remus and Oz following her.

After the conference with the werewolves Ginny drove Remus and Oz to her house. She went inside to see Hermione seated on her couch with a little read head girl with brown eyes that were bright and wide.

'Destiny, honey.' Ginny said. Destiny hugged her. She wasn't talking because there were strangers in the house. 'Des these are Remus Lupin and Daniel Osbourne. Guys this is my niece Destiny. Hermione you can go now, I know you and Ron need some quite time.'

'Thank you again Gin. You're a life safer.'

'Anything for my fave sister in law.' Gin said with a smile. 'I have to patrol tonight though but I'm sure Oz and Remus can watch a little girl that will be in bed asleep for four hours.'

'Bye Gin.' Hermione disappeared in the flames of the fireplace. Gin turned to Remus and Oz. Remus still had a look of shock on his face.

'Did you think Des was my child?' she asked Remus.

'Sort of.'

'You silly old man, why would she be three?' Ginny had mirth in her eyes, 'we broke up two years ago Remus. You know that Hermione had Des before them you held her, we are her godparents oh god.'

'Gin I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions'

'So you should be.' She snapped at them. 'I have to get ready for patrol.' She walked off to her bedroom.

Coming out of her room wearing black jeans and boots with a turtleneck and a leather jacket, she also had a crossbow slung on her arm.

'I'll be back early in the morning Des will be asleep all the night she usually does. If not give her a glass of warm milk and tell her a story. Not a scary one.' She disappeared out the door.

Remus and Oz were on the couch watching telly when Destiny came in.

'I had a bad dream.' She said. 'Where's Aunt Ginny?'

'She's out. How about I get you a nice glass of milk and Remus here will tell you a story.' Oz said getting up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

'Come on Destiny. I'll tell you a story.' He ushered her to bed. 'How about I tell you a story about Uncle Harry's father, my self, Sirius and Peter?' he said.

'Uncle Harry's father?' her eyes were wide. 'You knew him?'

'Haven't you seen me before?' Remus asked.

'Harry said you've been gone for a year. I was little, little.' She said with a wide grin, that she inherited of her father.

'Okay well this story starts with James, being bored. That was Uncle Harry's father.'

By the time he was finished and Oz had given her a warm glass of milk she was fast asleep.

Ginny was walking among a big group of trees in a near by park when she bumped into someone. Looking up she was the dark unruly hair of Harry Potter,

'Harry?'


End file.
